


Speechless

by the_genderman



Series: Relationship: Undefined [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arguing, Arguing about whether or not it counts as cheating, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Breakups, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Happy, POV Armitage Hux, Star Wars Modern AU, Texting, Unhealthy Relationships, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: It’s a cycle. Breakup, makeup, fight, breakup, wash, rinse, repeat. But no matter how bad it gets, they keep finding their way back together. Maybe they like the fights too much, maybe they like the make-up sex too much. Maybe it’s both. Hell, they never claimed it was a healthy relationship, but what happens now?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Relationship: Undefined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092638
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Lady Gaga song “Speechless.” I’m pretty sure the song’s about alcoholism, but I’m still using it for these two disasters.

The room was unnaturally quiet, only the TV on low, forgotten in the background, broke the silence. Kylo glared at Hux, Hux watched him out of the corner of his eye as he swirled the ice around the bottom of his nearly empty glass. He wanted— _needed_ —another drink, despite how much it still hurt to swallow. His other hand rose, lightly touching the handprint bruises ringing his throat, hidden under his turtleneck. As he dropped that hand and reached for the bottle of scotch, Kylo’s hand darted out, grabbing it first. Hux snarled, head jerking up as he watched Kylo take a swig straight out of the bottle, grimacing in pain as he did. 

Hux watched Kylo’s throat bob as he swallowed down the remainder of the scotch. Kylo slammed the now-empty bottle down on the tiny, wobbly table between himself and Hux. He exhaled sharply, baring his teeth and the medical-grade wires holding his broken jaw shut. Hux set his glass down, gently but tensely, and pulled his phone back out of his pocket.

 **Hux** : If you think this travesty of an apology counts, you’re sorely mistaken.

 **Hux** : It still wouldn’t count even if you hadn’t drunk most of the scotch yourself.

Kylo twitched as his phone buzzed against his thigh. He met Hux’s eyes as he wrestled it out of his pocket, raising one eyebrow. He thumbed the screen and began typing a reply.

 **Kylo** : youre here arent you?

Hux was undeniably _here_. Here in the tiny apartment above Kylo’s mechanic shop. It served as an emergency crash pad for him or any of his crew who might need it if they were working late and didn’t want to drive tired. Or where Kylo went when he and Hux were in a break-up stage of their make-up break-up cycle. Or where he’d brought that college girl—had to have been a decade younger than him, Hux sneered—back to admire his bike and then screw on the couch Kylo was currently sprawled out over, legs spread obscenely wide. It had been Hux’s bad luck that he had chosen that evening to stop by to retrieve the book he’d accidentally left there the last time _he’d_ gotten screwed on that couch.

Hux was here and Kylo was very much not playing fair. They were both a little past tipsy and the playing field was tilted in Kylo’s favor by dint of him having half his wardrobe here and knowing exactly which parts of it got Hux _distracted_. Hux was wearing a plain black turtleneck to hide his bruises from prying eyes. Kylo was in the tightest jeans he could fit himself into and a grease-stained, cigarette-burned tank top that was stretched out in all the right places. He _wanted_ to be seen. When he cheated, he cheated in _every_ category he could manage. Hux set his jaw. He wouldn't give in.

 **Hux** : Yes, I am here, but if you can’t come up with a better apology soon, I won’t be staying very long.

 **Kylo** : we were broken up it doesnt count

 **Hux** : That’s not an apology.

 **Kylo** : i said sorry what more do you want? 

Kylo tossed his hands up in a gesture of frustration, nearly losing his phone in the process. He fumbled it, closed out of the app he had accidentally opened, and began typing again.

 **Kylo** : whats the point in us breaking up if I cant go out and get some while were broken up? youre telling me you dont?

 **Hux** : No, I do not. Because we always end up back together within a week, maybe two. A month at most.

 **Kylo** : well thats just dumb you seriously never hooked up? i thought you and kuruk had a thing you get drinks you go shooting together

 **Kylo** : i mean hes not me but id hit that

 **Hux** : Kuruk and I are just friends. We go to the shooting range together because we both enjoy it, we’re both good at it, and we aren’t expected to make small-talk with anyone. If we get drinks after it’s because we are *friends*.

 **Hux** : Wait. How many people have you fucked while we were broken up?

Kylo just shrugged, not bothering to reply in words. Hux inhaled angrily. That probably meant Kylo hadn’t bothered to keep count. Hux closed his eyes and steadied himself. He had never thought himself particularly sentimental, but that stung. He’d thought they’d actually _had_ something. True, they fought a lot, but all couples fought. And the make-up sex after the breakups was phenomenal. Kylo, putting his anger to a constructive use rather than wall-punching or reckless riding on his modded-out bike. But. _Five years_. They’d been together for five years. If you counted the break-up time, maybe closer to three actual years together, but chronologically, they had first started dating five years ago. His phone pinged again and he opened his eyes.

 **Kylo** : hux baby i always come back to you

 **Kylo** : you know i always come back

Hux looked up from the messages only to meet Kylo’s far too earnest gaze, his eyes all wide and vulnerable. His hand rose reflexively to push his hair back behind his ear, fingers combing through its waves. Hux hated it when he did that. Even as perceptive as he was, he still sometimes found it difficult to tell when Kylo was doing it because he was being sincere versus when he was doing it because it got him results.

 **Hux** : Don’t call me that. You lost your pet name privileges when you choked me and slammed me into the wall.

 **Kylo** : you bit me and pushed me down the stairs

 **Hux** : No, the girl bit you. I only pushed you down the stairs, and *that* was self-defense. You choked me first.

 **Hux** : I also helped you get dressed again and then drove you to the hospital after. I could have let you find your own way there, but I didn’t.

Kylo snorted dismissively as he typed.

 **Kylo** : so magnanimous

Hux scoffed, his scoff turning into a painful, barking cough. He grabbed his glass, walked to the sink, and refilled it with water. He sipped slowly as he composed his text.

 **Hux** : That’s a big word for you.

Kylo growled. He picked up the empty scotch bottle as if he were considering using it as a weapon, paused, then set it down again.

 **Kylo** : im not stupid i know you know that

 **Hux** : Then act like it. Apologize.

 **Kylo** : you think youre so rational you couldnt possibly ever be wrong you just keep secrets and dont tell me anything

 **Kylo** : how the fuck was i supposed to know you had your own super secret rules a breakup is a breakup

 **Kylo** : normal people dont do this normal people know its not cheating if they broke up even if they get back together later

 **Hux** : We’re not ‘normal people,’ though, are we?

 **Kylo** : were also not back together are we? i dont think we ever made it official again we didnt say anything or have our makeup sex

Hux paused, fingers hovering over his phone, itching to compose a comeback to that. Kylo might have a point. As Hux stood frozen, thinking, his phone screen dimmed, then darkened completely. His shoulders slumped infinitesimally. 

Kylo laughed out loud, a triumphant sound.

Hux took a drink, straightened his spine, and set his glass down on the counter, a dangerous, determined energy surrounding him. He walked back over to where Kylo sat, but, rather than sitting back down on his chair, he fished his key out of his pocket and slapped it down on the table. Calling his bluff. If Kylo was going to make this breakup official, then they were going to make it _official_. He crooked his fingers at Kylo in a ‘give it to me’ gesture. Asking for the key to _his_ apartment back. They could pack up Kylo’s things later.

Kylo’s eyes went wide again and his eyebrows rose. Clearly he hadn’t expected this.

Hux’s eyes narrowed and he glared at Kylo. Kylo stared back, refusing to blink.


End file.
